Game Grumps
Game Grumps is the YouTube channel created by JonTron and Egoraptor, where they play games while doing commentary. Game Grumps is also the name of the main series of videos released on this channel. History The Game Grumps began as a result of an argument between Arin and Jon. They were playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with friends and had an intense debate about whether the characters Wolf and Fox were clones or not. When someone complained that the two should stop being so grumpy over the game, Arin suggested he make a podcast called Game Grumps, and the rest is history. Since beginning the channel in mid-July 2012, they have accumulated a huge fan following from Egoraptor fans, JonTron fans, and gamers in general. The Game Grumps play games and commentate on them in the same vein of a "Let's Play" channel, though they usually insist they aren't a Let's Play channel (there has been at least one occassion where Jon refers to GameGrumps as a Let's Play channel). Given the fact that the Grumps do not complete most games they begin, this holds true. The Grumps discuss various topics, usually revolving around game they are playing, game design, their channels and social lives, and pop culture. Currently, the channel has over 900,000 subscribers and over 150,000,000 total video views. Ever since the beginning of Game Grumps, they had a strong and creative fanbase. Their fans have made a lot of Game Grumps-related content. Game Grumps fans have made a lot of fanart for the Grumps. The fanart is generally either an illustration of a moment from an episode, or simply drawings of Jon and Arin. The fans have also made a notable amount of Rule 34 fanart of the Grumps, which they have acknowledged. Some fanart has been posted on the Game Grumps Facebook page. Another form of fan content is remixes. The remixes are generally created by editing audio from Game Grumps episodes. The first notable example of a fan remix is Waterflame's pause balls remix, which was mentioned and sung in an episode of Game Grumps. Fanmade Game Grumps Animated have become a very common creation among fans. These animations show parts of the Game Grumps' playthrough, generally either placing Arin and Jon inside the video game, or showing them on their couch playing the game. These animations were done even before Arin had made some for the Game Grumps channel, although they became more common afterwards. Early in Game Grumps, they generally played games Jon or Arin had played before, and wanted to share with the other, such as Jon's Banjo Kazooie, and Arin's Mega Man 7, or both had played and enjoyed, such as Kirby Super Star. In September 2012, the Game Grumps began receiving games in their PO Box from fans, and even more as time went on. Their variety of games became more diverse, and the amount of time spent playing each game generally decreased; many games played were only one-offs, or series only lasting about three episodes. When Game Grumps began, Jon edited the videos, and he and Arin shared management of the Game Grumps channel. Late in September 2012, Barry took over the role of editor of Game Grumps, as well as every role besides the actual recording, including uploading videos and managing playlists. This was done to allow Jon and Arin to focus more on their main channels. Barry copied Jon's style of editing to keep his role a secret, in fear that fans would not feel comfortable with somebody else editing the videos. Fortunately, fans responded positively to Barry, and he has become as popular as Jon and Arin. In January 2013, the Game Grumps attended their first convention, MAGFest 11 (although Arin had gone to conventions before, without Jon). They held their first Game Grumps panel, where they answered many questions about the show, and announced many upcoming events. Whether they will be hosting any more panels is unknown; Jon wants to, but Arin is unsure if he feels like going to any more conventions. Shortly after MAGFest 11, the Game Grumps had their first guest star on the show, in a new series called Guest Grumps, Grant Kirkhope. The episode was released on March 25, 2013. Games played and episodes Current * Kirby's Return to Dream Land (12 episodes) * Sonic '06 (91 episodes) * Star Fox 64 (6 episodes) * Gradius III (2 episodes) Hiatus / Quit * Zelda: A Link to the Past (12 episodes) * Secret of Mana (4 episodes) * Animal Crossing Wii (3 episodes) * Banjo Kazooie (23 episodes) * New Super Mario Bros Wii (9 episodes) * Pokemon Emerald (20 episodes) * Zombies Ate My Neighbors (7 episodes) * Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (11 episodes) * Yoshi's Island (7 episodes) * Legend of the Mystical Ninja (4 episodes) * Adventures in the Magic Kingdom (3 episodes) * Shenmue (3 episodes) * Super Mario Land 2 (5 episodes) * Demon's Souls (3 episodes) * Universal Studios Theme Parks Adventure (3 episodes) * Resident Evil (2 episodes) * Contra III (3 episodes) * Nintendo Land (8 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country Returns (3 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country 2 (12 episodes) * Run Saber (3 episodes) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (5 episodes) * Amazing Island (3 episodes) * Portal 2 (4 episodes) * Incredible Crisis (3 episodes) * Magic Sword (3 episodes) * The King of Dragons (3 episodes) * One Piece Mansion (3 episodes) * Naughty Bear (3 episodes) * Viewtiful Joe (2 episodes) * The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie (3 episodes) * Wario World (4 episodes) * Aladdin Genesis (4 episodes) * Demon's Crest (4 episodes) * Bayonetta (4 episodes) * Mega Man X7 (4 episodes) * Pocky & Rocky (4 episodes) Completed * Kirby Super Star (19 episodes) * Mega Man 7 (18 episodes) * Goof Troop (12 episodes) * Aladdin (5 episodes) * Joe & Mac (4 episodes) * Donkey Kong Country (12 episodes) * Wild Guns (5 episodes) * Metal Slug X (5 episodes) * Castlevania (8 episodes) * Strider 2 (6 episodes) One-offs * Battletoads * Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games * Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive * Super Mario Land * Winter Olympics * Doom Troopers * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * The Blues Brothers * Psycho Dream * The New Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley * Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games * The Jungle Book * Inspector Gadget * New Super Mario Bros U * Spice World * Mary-Kate and Ashley: Magical Mystery Mall * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Dead Space 3 * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes * Top Shop * Crayon Shin-Chan * Drakkhen * Paperboy 64 * Kickle Cubicle * DJ Boy * Plok * Shovel Knight Game Grumps VS Game Grumps Animated Guest Grumps Special Episodes * Funny Mii Thing Announcements * Welcome to Game Grumps! * New JonTron Video!! - Kings Quest V! (removed) * 7 Asses Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! * Tenouttaten Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! * Grep Shirt! ONE WEEK ONLY! Unreleased episodes Category:Series